plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Citron
|variant of = |rarity = Legendary |flavor text = Party Citron partied so hard that he ripped open the very fabric of time and was sent back to the Battle of Zomburbia. If he has any hope of getting home, he'll have to party harder than he's ever partied before. }} Party Citron is the Legendary Party variant of Citron in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Like other Party variants, Party Citron has a Legendary ability named Party Time! which is activated if Party Citron gains enough vanquishes. While Party Time! is activated, Party Citron gains a massive speed and damage boost. Like all of the other Legendary variants, it only takes two stickers to unlock Party Citron. However, like other party variants, Party Citron's stickers cannot be found in sticker packs (excluding Infinity Packs). Instead, the player must instead open Eternity Chests in Infinity Time to find stickers to unlock him. The player must collect at least 25,000 Time Shards to have a chance at unlocking him, or by buying a character sticker from Rux's Bazaar. Descriptions Stickerbook description Party Citron partied so hard that he ripped open the very fabric of time and was sent back to the Battle of Zomburbia. If he has any hope of getting home, he'll have to party harder than he's ever partied before. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Primary Weapon The Party Citron's primary weapon is the Party Laser. It fires a beam that does 4 damage on a direct hit at long range, and 11 damage on a direct hit at close range. The beam also does 2 splash damage. The Party Laser's damage increases a small amount during "Party Time!". Abilities Strategies With Party Citron benefits the most from being a Party Variant, as his damage outside of "Party Time!" is already greater than his stock counterpart, making him a very dangerous threat at close range. A big bonus from "Party Time!" is that he becomes incredibly fast when he uses his Hyper Ball ability, arguably becoming one of the fastest characters in the game. Party Citron's ability to get in and out of the action makes him a great choice for pushing objectives. Yes the Citron class is able to hold it's ground the longest out of the plants, but that doesn't make it invincible. Try to travel with other plants to increase your chances of surviving long enough to fill your legendary meter. At close range, characters such as the Engineer, the All-Star and Super Brainz (their variants included) can be vanquished with great ease due to their size. Try to focus your aim on them during your fights. If you are skilled enough, Party Citron can vanquish Imps incredibly fast. Don't go for them unless you are confident that you won't miss your attacks. Against Party Citron is a tough character to beat solo. Imps that aren't in their mechs are very effective counters to Party Citron. As an Imp, your small size makes it very difficult for plants to hit you. This fact is especially noticeable when fighting most Citron players. If you happen to encounter a Party Citron, chuck a Gravity Grenade at it, then follow up with your primary fire. If you don't manage to vanquish Party Citron while he is trapped, activate you Imptaka ability to finish him off. As a bigger Zombie, Party Citron has a much better time landing hits on you. Try to throw off his aim by jumping around while attacking him (Unless you are an All-Star or Super Brainz). Try to vanquish him at a distance as Party Citron is only a real threat at close range. His large size means that landing hits on him should be easy. Ice variants of any Zombie character are especially effective against Party Citron. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * *Changed the Party Laser's appearance Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * July 2016 Patch * * * September 2017 Patch * February 2018 Patch * * May 2018 Patch * * Gallery Party_Citron_GW2.png|Party Citron in-game Party Citron Ball formation.png|Party Citron while in Party Citron Ball gqF_vJ.gif|Party Citron in action (pre-nerf). zasq1u.gif|Party Citron in action (after nerf). party citron bobble head.png|Mastered bobble-head Trivia * He, along with Captain Partyman, are the only Party variants to be nerfed after the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC as of now. *While "Party Time!" is active, the rap jam is played. *Similar to many other party variants, he is eighties-themed. **He also has the same character model as Electro Citron, however just styled differently. *He is implied to be one of the three agents who got sucked into Infinity Time during the mid-1980s. *His Citron Ball form resembles a disco ball, but it is not white and flash, it is green, purple and pink. **It also resembles that of Electro Citron's Ball form. *He is the only Citron variant with a different ball form, being the Party Citron Ball instead of Citron Ball. *He is the only Citron variant to not have any unique tattoos. *Before the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, his laser looked the exact same as the Orange Beam (Citron's laser). *He is the only Citron that has a laser whose primary weapon name doesn't end with Beam. The reason for so is because the Party Beam is already taken by Party Brainz. Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants